


It Has To Die

by NCC_1019



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, Facial Hair, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_1019/pseuds/NCC_1019
Summary: Queliot Week 2019 Prompt 3: Roommates“You had this god awful mustache for months now. It has to die! Now! I can’t stand it any longer.”





	It Has To Die

“All right Q.” Eliot stormed into his room. His roommate of two years Quentin looked at Eliot confused.

 

“It has to die!” Eliot pushed Quentin into their bathroom without acknowledging what Quentin had been doing. And so it was that Quentin was standing in his bathroom with a sandwich in his hand and his roommates hands still lingering on his back.

 

“What do you mean?” Quentin turned around to look at Eliot.

 

“You had this god awful mustache for months now. It has to die! Now! I can’t stand it any longer.” 

 

With that he took the sandwich and laid it on the sink. Then he pushed Quentin to sit on the toilet and took out his shaving knife. Eliot was a very practical man but when it came to shaving he preferred the art of shaving with a knife.

 

He was gentle and careful while he shaved Quentin and Quentin shivered under his touch. It  was wonderful being touched by Eliot. 

 

“So, you are finally free.” Eliot put down his knife.

 

Then he leaned down and carefully kissed Quentin, his hands holding Quentins face and slightly stroking the freshly shaven skin.

 

“I wanted to do this for quite some time, but I couldn’t bring myself to while you had that mustache. There are some things I will not tolerate Q and you with a mustache is number one on that list.”

 

Eliot smiled and Quentin couldn’t help smiling back at him. He stood up to kiss Eliot again properly and sighed.

 

Quentin would keep his face shaven if that would mean that Eliot would keep kissing him like that.

 

He knew that sharing a room with Eliot would change quite a bit but he actually found himself looking forward to it. It was good being alive and young.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Jason Ralphs mustache.


End file.
